Never Been Kissed
by nomad2010
Summary: Santana Lopez had never kissed anyone. She always wanted to save it for that special someone. Has she finally found them? This was a different story, but I changed it up a bit and added more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys and girls. So same story, kinda, just added a bit more. Hope you guys like it!**

Santana Lopez had never kissed anyone.

She had slept with many women that she had picked up in bars or clubs, had every crevice of her body explored, and done so in return. There had been times when it was close call, when she almost gave in and kissed them herself. But, she would always stop herself or them if they ever tried. She had made the mistake of sleeping around when she was younger, so she couldn't save that experience for "the right person". So, she always made sure that she could save her first kiss for them instead.

She had no clue who this person could be, and right now, she really didn't want to put in the time to try and find them. As far as she was concerned, that person would find her first, and she would just know somehow that she was the one. She didn't believe in love at first sight, not at all. But she did believe in soul mates. And she knew that she would find her soul mate one day.

Right now, though, she wasn't thinking about love or anything of the sort. Santana's only thoughts were about the insanely gorgeous blonde who was moving her body in very sinful ways to the bass-filled music in the club. She had seen her come in with another girl, but Santana's eyes had stayed glued on the tall blonde as she departed from her friend and made her way through the dance floor.

Now, she was busy watching the way her well-toned stomach muscles flexed through her very, very tight tank top. And the way she used her whole body to dance, not just her legs and her hips, but her arms and even her face too. She especially noticed how whenever someone would try and dance with her, be it a man or a woman, she would smoothly dance away from them, pretending not to notice. And Santana noticed all of this because she never took her eyes off of her. Not even for a second.

"Her name is Brittany."

Santana jumped a little at the sudden voice next to her. She had been so absorbed in the delectable dancer that she hadn't noticed the small brunette slip onto the stool at the bar next to her.

"What?' Santana asked after she had calmed down a bit.

"The girl that you've been staring at. Her name is Brittany. And I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." Said the obviously Jewish girl as she stuck out her hand to Santana.

"Hi…" Santana said, shaking her hand. She was a little embarrassed that she had been caught staring. As she looked at Rachel, it finally clicked that this was the girl that Brittany had walked in with.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you, but I figured that she would want me to."

"Who would?" Santana asked, not understanding where this stranger girl was going with this.

"Brittany." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. "Normally, she only wants to come to clubs to dance, not necessarily with other people. Just to dance. But as soon as we walked in, she saw you. And I've never seen her look at someone like that before. And I bet that if you were to go dance with her, she wouldn't move away from you like she has been with everyone else all night."

"And why does this matter to me?" Santana asked, trying not to seem too eager after hearing this new information.

She just chuckled. And with that, Rachel Berry got up and made her way into the crowd in the club. Santana just watched her walk away, not really understanding what had just happened. But, if there was any chance of her getting to Brittany, she was going to take it.

Downing the rest of her drink, Santana got up and made her way to the dance floor. She started feeling the beat of the music coarse through her veins as if each hit of the bass was the pounding of her own heart. Now, Santana was actually a pretty good dancer, but as she got closer and closer to Brittany, and saw how her body moved as if the music was written for her, she became a little self-conscious. Nonetheless, she felt her hips start moving with the rhythm, her body slowly getting more and more into the music until she was just behind the gorgeous blonde herself.

She brought both of her hands up to the back of Brittany's shoulders, and slowly traced the length of her back, all the way down to her hips. Stepping closer so she was pressed up against her, Santana slipped one of her hands around to Brittany's stomach, the other slowly running up and down her bare thigh. As she started rolling her body in sync with the blonde's, she felt her stomach muscles tighten under her palm.

The song stopped and another was playing almost instantly after that, but in that split second, Brittany twisted herself around in Santana's grasp, and started moving to the beat of the new song. Now, Santana's hands were on the small of her back and her ass, which, she was delighted to find, was very firm.

Santana gave a soft smile, her dark brown eyes staring into Brittany's startling blue ones.

Brittany grinned back at her. "My name's Brittany."

"Santana," she told her as she slid her hand into the back pocket of her incredibly tight, incredibly short shorts. She started kneading her perfect butt, giving a smug smirk as Brittany's eyes fluttered closed.

Brittany's eyes shot open, and noticed the challenge in Santana's eyes. Breaking out of Santana's arms, Brittany started dancing around her, not allowing Santana to touch her. She would run her hands over Santana, though, and rubbed her body up against hers as well. But if Santana ever tried to grab her in return, she would dance away, her smirk getting bigger each time it happened.

As the song was coming to an end, Brittany suddenly twisted her hands into Santana's thick, dark hair and pulled herself right up against Santana's body, their lips inches apart.

Santana could feel Brittany's breath brushing again her lips, and her eyes widened in panic. No matter how much she wanted to feel Brittany's plump lips pressed against hers, she knew that it wasn't right. Not now.

Before she had time to do anything, she saw a knowing look in Brittany's eyes. Brittany leaned in and planted a kiss, right next to the corner of her lips, before resting their foreheads together.

Lingering for a few more seconds, Brittany suddenly lifted her head up and saw something over Santana's head. Quickly, she detached herself from Santana's grasp, and rushed towards the bar. Santana, being in shock from everything that had just happened, was frozen in place. However, not even a minute later, Brittany was back in front of her, placing a folded up napkin in her hand. She curled Santana's fingers over it, and placed a kiss on her hand. Dark blue eyes lingered on dark brown ones before she flitted away again.

Santana whirled around to watch her rush away, her mouth open in a silent call to her. She saw Brittany reach the door, Rachel Berry by her side. She paused and turned around, her eyes locking with Santana's for an instant before she winked, and then she was gone.

Santana's mind was in a state of shock for the rest of the night. She remembered going out of the club, calling a cab, and getting home, but she didn't remember thinking to do these things. She finally snapped out of her dazed state when she got up to her apartment and remembered the note that was still tightly clenched in her hand.

Slowly, she unfolded the napkin. Inside was a hastily scribbled number, the words "Call me" and a kiss print in bright pink lipstick. The same print that was on her hand. And, when she looked in the mirror later, the same print that was on her face, right next to her lips.

This was the closest she ever came to getting a kiss.

_One Week Later_

For the next week, Santana and Brittany were constantly texting each other. Santana learned everything from Brittany's favorite color being yellow and that her favorite animal was a duck to more in depth, personal things about her.

Santana in turn told her about how when she came out to her grandmother, she was called disgusting and still has not talked to her in over 4 years. Reluctantly, she also told her about the period in her life when she was just finding herself, and "experimented" with a _lot _of different girls. For some reason, she felt immensely guilty as to having done so, but she wanted Brittany to know everything about her, including her past. She was shocked when Brittany just shrugged it off. She claimed that she understood that that was Santana in the past, and Santana in the present was, and is, an amazing woman.

When she explained how she had never been kissed, feeling completely stupid about the whole thing, Brittany simply told her how she found it completely adorable and how much she respected her for making that decision.

And, yet again, Santana Lopez turned to mush at the hands of Brittany Pierce.

A couple of weeks after their first meeting, they got together over dinner. It was a small, local diner. Brittany ordered them both one plate large of spaghetti and meatballs, stating that she wanted to demonstrate her innate ability to roll a meatball across the plate with her nose.

This gave Santana the opportunity to memorize everything about Brittany. The way her nose and the corner of her eyes crinkled whenever she laughed. And my god, was her laugh addicting. Santana wanted to know every way she could get that musical sound to come from her lips. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked animatedly about something she loved made Santana's heart flutter. And later, as they were leaving the dinner, Brittany seemed to notice how Santana couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her shapely ass because she added _just _the right amount swing to her hips to make Santana tingle deliciously.

Brittany led her back to her apartment, promising that Rachel, whom she lived with, would be out for the rest of the night. Changing into sweat pants and tank tops, they curled up on the couch with a bottle of wine, sharing lingering touches and whispered nothings.

As they talked, Santana noticed how Brittany's eyes would drift to the clock and how she seemed to deflate the closer it got to midnight. When it was far past time for Santana to leave, she made to get off of the couch, when she heard a whimper from beside her. Startled, her eyes shot to Brittany, and noticed how her eyes were brimmed with tears and her hands clung to Santana's shirt. She swiftly sat back down and gathered the sniffling girl into her arms.

"Britt, what's wrong?" She asked softly, rubbing her back with one hand and scratching her scalp with the other.

Through her tears, Brittany explained how two years ago tomorrow her parents both were killed in a car accident while on their way to her college graduation. She described how hurt and angry she felt when no one was there to greet her or congratulate her after she had received her diploma. When she later got the phone call from her aunt Holly, she nearly drowned in the guilt she felt for being angry at them. They died before she could get to the hospital.

Every day since then, Brittany still believes that it is her fault that they died, especially after her sister severed all ties with her, claiming that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Brittany. No matter what Rachel or Holly said, she always felt that way.

Santana saw red at that. How could anyone say such harsh things to someone as innocent as Brittany? She immediately snapped out of it when Brittany started sobbing harder, and she pulled her closer, silently cursing herself for not being focused completely on her.

For half an hour, Santana cooed into Brittany's ear and let her ruin the tank top with her tears. After she was all cried out, she just held her, gently rocking her, and occasionally kissing the top of her head.

Eventually, Brittany lifted her head from the crook of Santana's neck and smiled when she felt soft hands cup her cheeks and thumbs gently wipe away the tear marks from her cheeks. Santana's thumbs continued to move, long after the tears were gone, getting lost in those magnificent blue eyes. She saw Brittany's head slowly lean down towards her, and when she again felt her sweet breath wash over her lips, she didn't panic. She let her eyes flutter shut and slipped her hands up into Brittany's hair. This was it. This would be her first kiss, and with the girl she felt herself falling for harder and harder with each day.

Just as Brittany's lips were about to claim hers, the apartment door burst open causing them to jump apart. Brittany sent Santana an apologetic look, and giggled when Santana huffed in mock annoyance. Laughter and shushing could be heard echoing from the hall entrance when Rachel stumbled in, followed by a tall, blonde woman with her arms wrapped around her.

"Quinn?" Santana gasped when the hazel eyes of her life long best friend, not to mention current roommate, snapped up to her. Quinn, in turn, just grinned and sent her a wink before returning her attention to the diva and following her into Rachel's bedroom.

Santana turned to Brittany, the shocked expression mirrored on her face as well, before the both doubled over with laughter. When moans could be heard coming from Rachel's room, they eagerly made their way to Brittany's bedroom, giggling the entire way. Knowing that the moment was ruined, they were content to just get their snuggles on under the covers.

"Stay with me tonight?" Brittany whispered to Santana in the darkness.

"Always," she breathed back, pulling Brittany's back more securely against her front before falling into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.

**As I said, this the same story from before, I just added a bit more. And I'm gonna do one more chapter after this. Tell me what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Only the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

This is why she didn't do feelings. This is why she never opened up to anyone before. No one could be trusted. Not even** _her_**.

* * *

Santana had been on her way to meet up with Quinn, both needing to confide in the other about what had transpired within the last couple of months. As she strolled down the street, she couldn't help but notice how much Brittany had changed her life. She no longer felt the need to go out every weekend and try to find some semblance of comfort in a stranger's arms, then sneak out early the next morning without having a name to their face.

She wasn't as much of a bitch as she used to be either. Santana had realized this when she was out walking with Kurt the other day. A young girl had stumbled into her, causing both of them to fall over. Now normally, Snix would have brutally assaulted her with words sharper than knives, but Santana pushed it all down, opting instead to help the girl get back to her feet. Her face alarmingly red, the girl squeaked out an apology and ran away before causing herself further embarrassment. Santana turned to Kurt, who had a knowing smirk on his face. She may not have gone all Lima Heights on an innocent stranger, but when Kurt opened his mouth to comment, she didn't stop herself from slapping him and continuing on her way.

Brittany was slowly wearing away Santana's sharp edges and "badass" façade into something that was more, well... her. The person who still slept with her childhood stuffed animal. The person who loved cuddling almost as much as she loved having sex. The person who was actually a romantic at heart. The person that she had always wanted to show people, but was too terrified and insecure to do so. And Santana hated that she loved it so much.

As she ventured on to where she was supposed to meet Quinn, a small diner that served just about everything, she couldn't fight the smile that was plastered on her face as she thought about Brittany; not that she even tried. Being so caught up in her thoughts, Santana almost didn't notice that, as she stepped into the restaurant, the object of her thoughts was also there. If it was even possible, her smile grew bigger.

Looking around, she realized that Quinn hadn't arrived yet. So, naturally, she started to sneak over to the booth that Brittany was sitting in. Before she got far, however, Santana froze in her tracks, and the seemingly permanent smile fell from her face. Brittany wasn't alone.

Across from her sat an undeniably beautiful woman who had purposefully unruly red hair. Santana knew who this was in an instant.

Brittany's ex-girlfriend, Charlotte.

Charlotte and Brittany had dated for over 2 years before Charlotte confessed to having been with another women for almost a year. Brittany broke it off immediately and vowed to never talk to her again, even going so far as to move to a different state. But obviously Charlotte had found her.

Brittany had told Santana that Charlotte was her first love, which means she would always have something in her heart for her, but she assured Santana that she wasn't _in _love with her anymore. That she hadn't been for a long time.

But now seeing them together like this, Santana's worries came rushing back to the surface. Having tried to sneak up on her, Santana was standing behind Brittany, so she had no idea what her face showed of her feelings now. That being said, she could see Charlotte's face perfectly. So she didn't miss the flash of determination in her eyes right before she leant across the table to grab the back of Brittany's neck and pull her in for a kiss.

Santana's mouth opened in shock, and she let out a choked sob.

As she heard the completely heartbroken sound, Brittany quickly detached Charlotte from herself and whipped her head around. What she saw made her own heart break a little. Santana was standing there, her face crumpled up in despair and confusion.

"San..." She whispered, sliding out of the booth to stand before her. Before Brittany could take a step, Santana was already headed towards the door, trying desperately to hold the tears back.

"Santana! Wait!" Brittany cried out, running after her. She ignored her and continued to make her way to the door, running into a waiter and getting wine spilled down her shirt in the process. As she burst through the door, Santana stumbled right into a startled Quinn. Santana clung to her, needing some sort of stability as the world seemingly crashed down around her.

Quinn was too stunned to find words. She looked up from Santana's anguished face when she heard the restaurant door slam open again. Taking in Brittany's expression that was laced with regret and worry, and the satisfied smirk on a red head's face behind her, Quinn had some sort of idea of what had happened and knew that she needed to get Santana back to their apartment.

Before she could start steering her in that direction, Brittany hesitantly placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. "Santana. Please."

Steeling her face, like she had done so many times before, Santana shrugged off her hand and turned to face her. "Don't, Brittany. Just... don't."

Brittany was completely lost about what she should do. She could practically see Santana building up her walls again, the same walls that she had only just begun to knock down. Santana was shutting her out, cutting her off, and she had no idea what to do. She could only stand there and watch helplessly as Santana and Quinn walked away.

"Well," Charlotte started, causing Brittany to turn and face her , "now that she's out of the picture, is that a yes? Will you give me another chance?"

For the first time in her life, Brittany slapped someone.

* * *

Santana didn't cry on the walk back to their apartment. She didn't cry as soon as they stepped inside. She didn't even cry when she told Quinn what had happened. Her face was an emotionless mask, one that Quinn had not seen in a long time. She had rarely seen Santana use it since they left Lima, Ohio and left all of their baggage behind. And, she noticed, she hadn't seen it all after Santana had met Brittany.

_They are meant for each other._ Quinn thought as she listened to Santana talk. She only hoped that they got through this, because she didn't want to see Santana revert back to old habits again.

When Santana discovered that Quinn and Rachel had plans that night she all but pushed Quinn out the door, assuring her that she was okay to be by herself for the night. It wasn't until Quinn reluctantly left, closing the door only after she reminded Santana that she was just a phone call away, that the dam broke.

She barely made it to her bed before she collapsed, her pillow immediately becoming soaked with her tears. How could Brittany do this to her? Even though they had never confirmed with words that they were girlfriends, Santana truly thought that what they had was something much more. She felt that the word "girlfriend" just wouldn't suffice. She had also assumed that Brittany had felt the exact same way. But, obviously, she had been wrong.

What made it worse was that it happened with Charlotte. Someone who had hurt Brittany so badly that it caused her to move to a different state. And now she had done the exact same thing to Santana. Santana was completely confused as to why she would do it, too.

After crying herself out, Santana's breathing slowly calmed down and her sniffling faded until the only sound in the room was Santana's soft snoring. Just before she was completely overcome with sleep, however, there was one thought swirling around her mind.

_I love her._

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay. I know that I said I would do one more chapter, but I didn't want to make this one so long that it just felt like I was dragging it out. SO! There will be one more chapter after this that _will _be the final chapter. I swear! **

**And I also apologize for not updating in a very long time. I just have the usual excuses of school and band stuff getting in the way, and I hope you readers will stick around until the end :)**

**Let me know what you think about this story so far :D **


End file.
